earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Licking Wounds
Characters * Catwoman * Batman * Selina Kyle * Bruce Wayne Location * East End District, Gotham City, NJ * April 27th 2016, 2019 Local Time VOX Archive * Batman: grunt, footsteps, staggered footsteps, pained breathing Ah- * Catwoman: I know... I've been there, too, babe. Come on. Just a little bit more * Batman: grunt, footsteps, staggered footsteps, latch click, pained grunt, footsteps, staggered footsteps, fabric shifting, door opens, pained grunt, footsteps, staggered footsteps, pained hiss, door closes, pained hiss Ah. Easy! * Catwoman: scoff Don't be such a baby. * Batman: hiss, sigh, footsteps, staggered footsteps, clatter, latch click, fabric shifting, relieved sigh I should call Alfred. * Catwoman: Nonsense, Wayne. He's completely across town... * Batman: Technically, he's not even in the city limits. * Catwoman: You're making my point for me. * Batman: hiss Nevertheless, the cave is better equip- * Catwoman: scoff It's not that serious, Bruce. off-balanced footsteps, clatter, body falling on couch Stay! I'll be right back. * Batman: hiss Your bedside manner modulator being handled, click, clatter Bruce Wayne: leaves something to be desired. * Catwoman: scoff Oh really? Strange, I thought you liked it a little rough, Brucie... chuckle, footsteps, latch click, footsteps, clatter, footsteps, zipper unzipped, gasp * Selina Kyle: I mean, what else is therethat I got that all those trust fund blondes and the parade of supermodels with dady issues don't have? Hmm? clatter, silence: 5.2 seconds, naughty giggle, clatter, clatter, sigh What's the matter, Bruce? Cat got your tonuge? * Bruce Wayne: You have much more than that... Here, let me show- pained hiss, clatter, groan On second thought, how about you come over here? * Selina Kyle: giggle A for effort, babe; but for now, hold that thought. Soon enough... Let me get my kit. footsteps * Bruce Wayne: sigh, clatter, belt unsnapping, clatter, clatter, clatter, relieved sigh, grunt, fabric shifting, fabric shifting, long sigh, groan, pained groan, clatter, pained groan * Selina Kyle: distant: What are you doing? I hope you're not starting without me! * Bruce Wayne: sigh I can't get my boots off... * Selina Kyle: scoff distant: Leave them, I'll help you in a moment! * Bruce Wayne: sigh I'm not helpless. It's just a sprain... hiss I think. * Selina Kyle: & stern: Leave them, Bruce Alan Wayne, or so help me... * Bruce Wayne: sore chuckle Fine. I'm leaving them! I'm leaving them. 17.2 seconds, long sigh, pained hiss, silence: 11.2 seconds, clatter, sigh, pained hiss, silence: 7.2 seconds, throat clears Thanks for showing up when you did. * Selina Kyle: chuckle distant: Don't thank me yet... You might die on my couch, Bruce. I'm not properly equipped'. * Bruce Wayne: sore chuckle Okay. Point taken. I'll shut up now... footsteps, disappointed sigh A robe? * Selina Kyle: bare footsteps I'm not treating your wounds in the buff. I'd be too afraid of you associating injuries with your sex life and you leaving me for Joker... I got to be honest, I'm already kinda jealous of the clown and your's relationship. * Bruce Wayne: groan You're not as funny as you think you are. * Selina Kyle: bare footsteps, chair dragging across floor Who is making a joke? 2.8 seconds, giggle, stifled giggle, sigh, throat clears, silence: 2.1 seconds, breath through teeth Wow, you got some new scars on you since last time. * Bruce Wayne: sore chuckle I've been to quite a few wild parties... * Selina Kyle: clatter, fabric dipped in liquid, liquid sloshing, chuckle What kind of party does that? * Bruce Wayne: groan Iceberg Lounge. December. Cobblepot stiffed Freeze on ar arms deal. I took glancing a blow from Freeze's cannon. * Selina Kyle: sloshing, liquid dripping, wet fabric wringing out, liquid pouring, wet fabric wiping How about that one? * Bruce Wayne: That's old. You've seen that one before. Debris from one of Roxy Rocket's jet-cycles crashing into a wall. * Selina Kyle: Ah. Right... Now I recall. splashing, liquid sloshing, liquid dripping, wet fabric wringing out * Bruce Wayne: I believe so. * Selina Kyle: fabric wiping, sigh And this one? * Bruce Wayne: That's even older... Much older. * Selina Kyle: 2.1 seconds Do you remember how you got it? * Bruce Wayne: I remember the how, the when, the where, the who... * Selina Kyle: Is that so? * Bruce Wayne: April 22nd. * Selina Kyle: Five days ago? * Bruce Wayne: Five days... and eighteen years, to be precise. * Selina Kyle: Has it been so long? * Bruce Wayne: I had only been Batman for less than a month. It was your first night in leather... Well, cat-themed leather * Selina Kyle: giggle You tried to warn me about you. * Bruce Wayne: Not how I remember it... I remember warning you about Falcone being dangerous. * Selina Kyle: scoff And look how wrong you were... * Bruce Wayne: chuckle Yeah, you proved to be much more dangerous than he ever was. * Selina Kyle: Mmm... How I love it when you flatter me so... sigh * Bruce Wayne: sigh Come here and let me flatter you more. * Selina Kyle: Your injuries... * Bruce Wayne: scoff You told me not to be such a baby and to let you treat me... lip smack, passionate moaning, long sigh Ican think of no better treat than- * Selina Kyle: chuckle Don't ruin this moment with a bad one-liner... giggle Just kiss me again. * Bruce Wayne: scoff Yes, ma'am. lip smack, passionate moaning, kissing, gasp, kissing, clatter, pained groan, kissing, fabric shifting, fabric tearing, gasp, giggle, fingers kneading flesh, pained grunt, naughty giggle, moist lip smack, kissing, passionate moaning, pained grunt, naughty giggle, clatter * Selina Kyle: whisper: Bruce, let's take this to the bed... gasp, pained hiss, staggered footsteps Bruce, wait! No... What are you doing?! * Bruce Wayne: hiss, staggered footsteps Taking you to bed, Selina Kyle... * Selina Kyle: I can get there on my own two feet! Your condition! Listen to you... You're in pain! * Bruce Wayne: hiss, staggered footsteps You're just going to have to make it up for me... * Selina Kyle: giggle Oh, is that so? * Bruce Wayne: footsteps, pained grunt, gasp, body bounicng on mattress It's so... grunt, staggered footsteps, body lowered to mattress, pained sigh * Selina Kyle: Should i kiss you better then? on mattress, long sigh, moist lip smack, passionate moaning How is this? kissing, hands kneading flesh * Bruce Wayne: hiss, kissing, relieved sigh It's a start... lip smack, passionate moaning, hands kneading flesh: 4 instances, gasp, naughty giggle, moist lip smack Trivia and Notes * This ObMod is rated M for Mature. * 9 months later, in VOX Box: A Tale of Two Robins, Helena Wayne is born. Links and References * ObMod: Licking Wounds Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Selina Kyle/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances